


【双子北】二律背反（第一卷 第8章）

by BunnyMaster



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28826592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyMaster/pseuds/BunnyMaster
Summary: ①原作世界观下特殊设定双子北同人文系列，存在部分异常的私设②剧情会有反转，可能使用叙述性诡计③稻荷崎邪教CP双子北，tag会打侑北、治北和双子北④本文含北信介、宫治及宫侑的三人视角，第一卷以北信介视角为主⑤预计分为三卷的中长篇文，连载完第一卷会暂停
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke & Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Osamu
Kudos: 5





	【双子北】二律背反（第一卷 第8章）

北信介惊讶于自己竟未失去意识。  
在暗中在体内发生的一切，宛若被拽到聚光灯下用放大镜观察。  
比撕裂更强烈的痛楚，锐利地戳刺着前所未有的深度。而纵深处显著的抽动引发了异样的失控感，恰似脚下一空突然跌落。下坠感，失重感，忽地将难以言喻的撕裂感变为饱胀感。极度饱胀的内壁不允许治再前进一点。但那仿佛把他从头到脚填满的性器还在动。一下、一下、一下，刮擦着感知与理智相连的最后一根丝线。他分不清对方究竟是在前进或是后退，恰似疼痛与快乐彼此纠缠难以分开。摩擦掀起的酸痛令他不由自主扭动腰肢，犹如整个后背不足以支撑翻滚的脊柱，身体像被炙烤似地起落不停。  
不仅是内脏被强占，侑和治填满了他全部的感官。跳动的肌肉和呼吸的味道，手指的骨节挤压掌心，飞扬的汗滴在乳头上砸碎，烫得像液态的火焰。当他们碰到他裸露的肌肤，一触即燃。热度点燃了浑身上下的汗水，就连腹内的黏膜也和入侵者熔为一体。  
每一次的撞击都好痛，而恣意扩张的疼痛里弥漫着恣意扩张的兴奋。这种感觉和压迫内脏敏感点的快感截然不同。即使没有令人头晕目眩的高潮，大脑却经历着持续不断的折磨。痛楚开始变质，可他无能为力。感官混淆了痛感和快感。性器顶部的隆起无情地刮擦肠道，被蹂躏的内壁则泛起酥麻的暖意。  
好痛苦。  
好满足。  
不可思议的突破感随着一次次的冲击愈加清晰，撞击产生的疼痛瞬间折射为令体温飙升的兴奋。他断断续续地呻吟着喘息着，呻吟声和喘息声黏在一起难以分辨，每个音节都酥软到令他难以置信。  
“北前辈……”  
治轻声说，矫健的身躯仿佛裹在氤氲发热的水雾间，唯独望向他的一双眼睛亮得惊人。对方灼热的手指拨弄他的后腰又攥住臀瓣，恰如性器越来越紧地抓住他的脏腑。  
“好高兴……我不仅得到了北前辈的处女，现在……北前辈这里的处女贯通……”  
治的另一只手拢住他颤抖的肚腹，食指的刮蹭恰如割开脏腑的解剖刀，与腹内鼓噪的勃起彼此呼应。  
“结肠的处女贯通……要好好享受呀，北前辈……我们都是。”  
伴随温柔的话语，治不急不缓地抬起他左臀，让他侧过身来。  
如此简单的描述，不足以形容体内风暴之万一。  
只是再普通不过的翻身，强硬的勃起却在内壁间狂暴地旋转。突起的顶端粗粝有力地搅乱肠道，恍若在体内强行开辟出新的通道。那是一条由剧痛开拓又被兴奋定型的狭窄隧道，他的意识被卷入其中恰如被卷入无可逃避的黑洞。而在治以致命一击叩开黑暗深处的刹那，北感到黑洞的中心忽地迸发光芒。  
几乎致盲的强光和夺走呼吸的充盈感，混合着酸痛和狂喜掀翻五脏六腑。酥麻直冲头顶又钻透脚心，双腿应激似地剧烈震颤。尝试一次便足以成瘾的痛楚扼住了他的喉咙，他发不出声音又咬不住牙，相互撞击的牙齿不断发出咔哒咔哒的声响，重合了可怕酸胀后急促收缩的节奏。但自己已经不可能再把入侵者挤出去了。他被满满地撑开又填满，治从内侧和外侧同时牢牢控制住他的身体。他只能缠住对方，他只能夹紧对方。  
“哇！北前辈勃起啦！”  
侑的声音落在他脸上，犹如一个夺走呼吸的热吻。  
侧向的体位让他很容易就沿着光线指引的方向看清自己的下身。结合处的刺激过于强烈，令感官反馈的其余信息黯然失色。而随着视觉向下转移，男性欲望的存在感再度被唤醒。是的，恰如侑说的那样，他勃起了。  
股间的雄性象征仿佛对他此刻悲惨的处境一无所知，精神抖擞地挺立着，随着治的抽插摇晃痉挛。小腹抽搐发热的快感依然和自慰的时候一模一样，然而……  
终究还是不一样了。  
他曾经以为，射精时紧闭双眼蜷起脚趾膝盖颤抖的快乐，就是人在肉体维度上所能抵达的巅峰。但那样的程度仅仅相当于徒步爱好者以健身为目的登上低矮平缓的山丘而已。宫侑和宫治的所作所为，则是在不做任何防护措施的情况下将他拽到冬季的乔戈里峰，抵达最陡峭的险峰。然后，那对兄弟脸上挂着玩味的笑容，共同把他从顶峰推落。  
“北前辈自慰时，一定是想象着被我们侵犯吧！”  
明明是侮辱般的发言，他却找不到任何反驳侑的理由，甚至连怒火也欠缺。跌落的失重感让他迷乱。恍惚间，他仿佛真的沉醉于坠崖后脏腑外露狼藉一片的可悲下场。  
“那时候的北前辈，肯定沉浸在被我们强暴的妄想里，咻咻地射到爽——我们可没允许过北前辈那样做呀！”  
或许自己勃起的感知会被治的侵犯压制，但侑的存在感并不会被治掩盖。北意识到侑的视线正与摄像头对准同样的位置，在他的面孔和他的下身间来回移动。  
“所以我们要惩罚北前辈，”在短暂的停顿间，他好像听到了侑的舌头撞上牙齿的声响，“让北前辈永远没法再靠自慰得到满足。”  
侑的呼吸离他越来越近，近在咫尺。他最先感受到的不是柔软的嘴唇或温热的下颌，而是锋利的牙齿。对方的声音紧贴他的额头，开开合合的牙齿宛如要咬穿他的脑子。  
“治是个慢性子，他只是……对！是热身运动！我才是北前辈的正式比赛。我会把北前辈干死，再把北前辈干到活过来，直到北前辈的身体变成、变成……嗯，变成不被我们强暴就没法真正爽到的糟糕身体！”  
侑的口吻就像炫耀自己获胜的孩子，但北知道对方是认真的。侑孩子气的任性恰恰是最可怕的地方。孩子的任性话往往是说过即忘，侑的任性却能成为贯彻始终的执念。  
治贯穿他体内收拢的内脏，而侑刺破他精神隐秘的弱点。  
肚腹里的感觉犹如涨潮一般，无法抑制地持续上涌。温热的水流漫过背脊，淹没四肢，覆盖躯干，蒙住双眼。头脑被浸泡得晕晕涨涨，平衡感消失殆尽。霎时间，失衡的感官掀起惊涛骇浪。滚烫的浪尖搔动腰部，撞击膝头，舔舐脚掌。比感知中的波浪更加火热而鲜明的存在唯有侑和治。侑的手指烧穿掌心，治的性器击溃脏腑。过度的痛苦、快乐和因痛苦而生的快乐令他如垂死挣扎般扭动身躯。  
内壁被撑得完全贴合性器的轮廓和抽插的轨迹，尽头似乎也被持续的叩击撞到无法闭合。他被治彻底占据了，进入了身体这么深的位置，在肚子最深处来回搅弄，一点点绞杀他的自我认知。噗噜噗噜、咕哩咕哩、啵啾啵啾，后穴不知羞耻地发出各种古怪又湿润的声音，在寂静中如此响亮，仿佛传遍了校园的每个角落。强烈的突进感挖掘着纵深处的秘密，治耐心地撬开内脏，犹如小心翼翼地撕下布丁的完整盖子。  
“唔呃……啊、哈、哈啊……不、不行！坏、会坏掉呀……啊、啊啊！好痛、痛……合不上了……合不上……呜！求、求求……不要……啊……啊啊啊……”  
治伸出舌尖，像品尝甜美的奶油一样品尝着他凄惨的呻吟。对方吻着他颤抖的脸，却放任了他呻吟的嘴唇。  
“没关系呀，北前辈。”  
治的手指轻柔地拨动他的肚腹，好像用筷子挑选先吃那样食物一样。温柔的话语和温柔的吻丝毫没有减轻体内的压迫。性器碾过肠壁，残酷地撞进不应被开启入口。酸楚感如炸裂如喷射，宛若打破血肉的形态将他压碎又重组。感知和肠道一并扭曲，刺痛般的传导感破开小腹，直直指向挺立的勃起。  
他射精了。  
不，这不是射精。  
这是……这是……  
“即使北前辈坏掉我们依然会像今天一样和北前辈做，如果北前辈合不上了我们也会负起责任把北前辈填满，所以……北前辈可以放心‘坏掉’呀。”  
治的舌头推动着他的耳垂，治的话语推动着他的欲望。性器溢出的黏液和汗水混合起来，像是束缚一般挤压着前端，让感知加倍敏锐。他能清晰地感受到那股热流——精液或前列腺液，也可能是二者的混合——断断续续，时而喷出，时而溢出，淋淋漓漓流到小腹上。  
这不是射精，更像是一场漫长的失禁。  
被体液淋湿的皮肤仿佛腐蚀剥落般又疼又热，一点点的气流都会让他眼眶湿润。治撞上来的时候他呻吟不已，他甚至能感到大腿内侧敏感的肌肤蹭到对方的腹肌。而这意味着……治全部插进来了。  
性器前端隆起突破结肠的瞬间，北失去了界限感。  
痛楚没有界限，快乐没有界限。  
只有高潮。  
不间断的高潮。  
没有上限不断飞跃的高潮。  
治的喘息托举着他，犹如一双有力的手臂。治的话语就是统治他脏腑的性器，他无法思考，只能接受。  
“呼、哈……北前辈，要记清楚呀，这就是……唔！体内射精的感觉，好好记住……”  
内脏彻底沦为最敏感的性爱器官。  
本应迟钝的肠壁，强烈地感受到膨胀性器的压迫，还有性器前端的出口强加给自己的振动。那股小而惊人振动贯穿脏腑，造成一场波及全身的地震，几乎将躯干折成两段。黏膜和肌肉暴动般地颤抖着，剥离最后一点理智，在头脑里塞满对快乐的期待与恐惧。  
北信介惊觉，滚烫的高温并未融化感知，相反，将感官淬炼得不可思议的敏锐……不，甚至到达了“尖锐”的程度。治的指尖扣住肚脐的瞬间，恰似雪崩的第一片雪花落在他的鼻尖上。又冷又热，又痒又痛，掀起一场轰隆隆的灾难。在雪崩一般的溃败感和甜美不已的毁灭感之中，他仿佛听清了治射精的声音。  
“哈、北前辈……北前辈、北前辈、北前辈呀——”  
如同迷恋的呓语，治的喘息和呻吟汇成一股热流，灼伤他的听觉。治的声音，喷发的声响，在他体内炽热黏稠地沸腾着。肉体的欢愉继续攀升，流窜的刺激与精神的兴奋彼此促进，集中于内脏的意识情不自禁地想象着精液猛地涌入的感觉。  
然而想象终究难敌现实。  
精液充满活力跃入结肠的瞬间，他从头到脚剧烈痉挛，一度产生腹部破裂的错觉。射精的冲击似乎完全改变了内脏的形状。他的脏腑、身体和灵魂都被置于治的性器和治的手指之间，遵从对方的欲望重塑形态。高潮接连爆发，他时而失去视力，时而失去声音，手指和脚趾也快要融化了。足尖的融化感向上蔓延，而足以扭曲自我认知的甘美麻痹从小腹扩展到四肢。  
“感受到了吗，北前辈？已经……都射在北前辈深处了。好高兴……我是第一个在北前辈里面留下标记的人。”  
治发抖的手指抚弄着小腹，犹带震颤的性器仍旧毫不留情地侵占着肠道。汗水的湿濡和精液的黏稠混合在一起，身体的内外的拨动感和声响也混合在一起，强迫他从内部触觉和外部听觉上同时确认自己被射在里面的事实。  
“这样，北前辈连内脏也是我的了……都是我的味道。”  
治似乎并不急于拔出，就像是一边继续涂抹一边缓慢移动似的，隆起的顶端还轻轻挠着内侧不平滑的敏感点。恰如在余波未平的海面上再度兴风作浪，精液于肠壁间翻滚的异样触感就像强硬地扯出整套神经。过于尖锐的快感斩断了思维与外界的联系。他剧烈喘息，眼眶发烫，肚腹上淌过暖洋洋的热流。  
“哇，拍到了不错的画面！北前辈竟然又射了一次！”  
不知何时，侑俯身凑近，伸长手臂，摄像头对准他狼藉一片的股间。侑握着他的手始终没有松开，而贴近的鼻子和嘴唇轻轻骚动着他的耳朵和脸颊。他喘息许久才觉得自己终于喘过气来，而肚腹处的温热压迫更为鲜明，如同某种活生生的小动物。  
是治。  
治缓慢而仔细地舔舐他胸腹间淋漓的白浊，如同在饱足的正餐后享受甜品。温暖湿润的舌头裹挟住他的知觉，将他的注意力引向下腹。性器撤出的空隙令他不再那么煎熬，可精液的存在感变本加厉。治的舌面卷过肌肤的触感恰似精液外溢的流动感，压倒性地侵蚀着感官。  
伴随响亮的“啵啾”声，后穴勉强将入侵者挤出。性器离体的冲击如同把肚子从里面掏出来，把五脏六腑都翻出来。北感到自己的腰腿颤抖不已，就像连续高潮时那样。  
“换人！换人！换人！快滚开呀，治！”  
侑迫不及待地拍打治的额头。治侧开身子，眼神不善地瞪着自己的兄弟，被打到的部位微微泛红。北下意识地想去查看治的额头，随即发现自己无法随心所欲地支配身体。抬起的手抖得厉害，落在了治的唇上。  
“没关系呀，北前辈。”  
治攥住他的手指，低沉的嗓音如同落在掌心的吻一样温柔。  
“侑是个白痴，但他也有擅长的事情，例如……让北前辈‘坏掉’。”  
尾音落入耳中，北眼前的世界天翻地覆。  
侑抓住他的手臂和肩膀，几乎将他抛入空中。而治恰到好处地接住他，揽过腰，让他靠进他怀里。他的脸埋入治的胸口，一股强烈的侵略性气息忽地令他不知所措，但这种感觉无法被简单归纳为“厌恶”。  
“对呀！我就说是治太拖拉!换成我，北前辈肯定已经爽晕好几次啦！”  
侑信心满满地说。  
北看不见自己身后究竟在发生什么，但侑的声音夹杂着急切的燥热。  
“哇，北前辈的屁股还在抖呢，刚刚真的那么舒服吗？我会让北桑更爽的！才不会输给治！”  
好胜心、进取心和全力以赴的决心，用熟悉的口吻说出这番话的人当然是他最欣赏的后辈之一。他的心脏跳得很厉害，就像刚刚打完一场激烈的比赛。假如只是提取出一样又一样单纯的要素，似乎和波澜不惊的日常生活别无二致。可他知道这一夜发生的一切全部不正常。正是那处处看似正常的异常令他毛骨悚然。他的心犹如一颗颤动的茧，哪怕再施加一点点压力，再拖延一点点时间，某种难以言喻不可逆转的存在便会破茧而出。  
“不、不行……停……”  
“我会像北前辈最渴望的那样，狠狠地强暴北前辈。”  
侑是这样说的，更是这样做的。

【未完待续】


End file.
